


Проклятие

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [8]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 8: Clan curse (клановое проклятие)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Проклятие

Братья всегда говорили, что он зря волнуется. Что нет никаких Никтуку, нет их прадедов, которые охотятся за их кланом. Что это легенды, которые рассказывают Птенцам, чтобы те не показывали своё лицо каждому встречному.

Но Рой — он взял себе это имя относительно недавно, но оно ему неожиданно подходило, совсем не так, как прошлое, — слышал. Слышал их лёгкие шаги — не смотря на возраст, они охотники, и они не хотят быть узнанными, — и шепот. Как они рассказывают друг другу, что уничтожили ещё одно гнездо, как вытащили свои нерадивых кузенов на поверхность.

Никтуку, так их называют, шепчут в самых глубоких подземельях.

Рой стар, и он долго ходил по земле, так освоил Затемнение, что среди людей было привычно и удобно. Но чем дольше он не спускался под землю, тем больше он чувствовал слежку. Горячее дыхание хищника на собственной шее, и спешил укрыться.

В мире всегда найдутся те, чье Затемнение будет лучше твоего, и у него не было сомнений, кто это мог быть.

Пророк Малкавиан шептал ему, будто секрет рассказывал, что не их Патриарх на них охотится, что под Нью-Йорком живёт другая сила, тоже древняя, тоже опасная. Которая питается их гнёздами.

И Рой рад был бы признать, что может это и правда, но он не так часто бывает в Америке. Да и страх на поверхности это совершенно не объясняет.

— Ты просто параноик, пора это признать, — пожимал плечами его Сир. — Не худшее качество для Сородича, нужно признать.

Все считают уродство главным проклятием их клана, но это совсем не так. Не для Роя, не для тех, кто прожил достаточно.

Настоящим проклятием являются дети их Патриарха, бессмертные охотники на их клан.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
